Foudre de guerre
by Gold Crocodile
Summary: Sur le continent en guerre, il n'y a de place que pour les dragons et les exaltés. Certainement pas pour des mi-humains mi-démons, trop faibles, trop insignifiants. Sauf pour des exceptions comme Isabeau et Rivaug, devenus légendes après avoir survécu tant d'années, envers et contre tout, alors qu'on ne leur avait donné aucune chance.
1. I - Ailes arrachées

**Titre : Foudre de guerre**

 **Auteur : Corporal Queen**

 **Disclaimer : tous droits réservés à Lord Sadisme des Questions Non Résolues à la fin du manga, j'ai nommé Norihiro Yagi-sama (qui a d'ailleurs une tête de monsieur très propre sur lui, pour un gars qui dessine des horreurs comme Claymore xD)**

 **Rating : M. Et c'est pas une blague. Si ce premier chapitre est déjà trop pour vous, fuyez, le deuxième est laaargement pire XD Tripes à l'air de tous les côtés. **

* * *

**Note : Non c'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas déjà trois fics à finir sur un autre fandom, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. *se cache***

 **Bref. Fic courte (normalement. j'espère. pitié faites que oui) de sept / huit chapitres je pense. Le début se base sur un univers à peine esquissé par l'auteur à travers des spéculations de Miria. Vous savez, quand il nous a fait le coup du : "coucou en fait y a un autre territoire très loin d'ici avec une grande guerre et des dragons et plein de trucs cool maiiis, vous savez quoi ? OSEF J'EN PARLERAI PLUS JAMAIS DE TOUT LE MANGA :DDD". Best troll ever. Donc non, vous ne serez pas spoilé même si vous n'avez pas encore lu la fin (récente, après tout), parce que j'ai juste vaguement spéculé sur ce que l'auteur a vaguement laissé entrevoir avant de refermer les portes de son scénario comme un gros sadique tortionnaire. Et de toute façon c'est pas ça qui m'intéressait, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je dresse un portrait tout bien imaginé du mystérieux-continent-inconnu, moi je voulais juste faire du drame et du glauque et de la tristesse :')**

 **Sinon, époque antérieure au manga, donc pas mal d'OC, mais quelques têtes connues (coucou Louvre, Rimuto, Ermita & co).**

 **Côté vocabulaire, moi je dis "exalté" et pas "éveillé" pasque l'auteur a bien dit que cet état chez un(e) Claymore s'apparentait à l'acte sexuel / l'orgasme, donc je suis désolée mais la trad fr est plus exacte, pour une fois. ET PROUT. ... Par contre je dis "yoki" et "yoma" pasque "énergie démoniaque" et "démon" c'est moche.**

 **Ah et j'ai écrit sur _This will be the day_ (Jeff  & Casey Williams), d'où la cita' en tête de chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre I - Ailes arrach** **ées**

 _« We are lightning straying from the thunder, miracles of ancient wonder »_

* * *

De toute façon, tout était de la faute de cette pétasse. Isabeau. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de mourir, à cette idiote ? Depuis quand y avait-il quelqu'un capable de la mettre à terre ? Quelqu'un capable d'échapper à ses lames ? Il n'y avait pas cru lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Il n'y croirait jamais. Tout s'était déroulé sous ses yeux, pourtant. L'Asarakam avait étendu ses serres de dragon vers elle, l'avait fauchée en plein élan et abattue au sol comme un oiseau auquel on arracherait les ailes. Elle avait été coupée en deux sous l'impact, son abdomen disloqué par le choc. Une autre qu'elle serait morte sur le coup, mais Isabeau restait Isabeau. Elle avait pu arracher trois doigts à cette patte monstrueuse qui la clouait dans la boue avant que son bras ne retombe, à bout de forces. La vie s'était échappée lentement d'elle - enfin, aussi lente que puisse être la mort sur un champ de bataille chaotique, épileptique, en perpétuel mouvement. Et puis plus rien. Rivaug l'avait perdue de vue. Il l'avait perdue de vue pour ne plus jamais la retrouver, sa carcasse broyée, réduite à rien sous les pas des colosses, ses os piétinés et sa chair mélangée à la poussière. Isabeau qui avait terrassé des armées entières à ses côtés, décapité plus de dragons qu'aucun humain n'en verrait jamais de sa vie, celle qui s'était hissé au rang de légende sur le champ de bataille, avait disparu en une fraction de seconde, et le monde entier s'en foutait. Personne n'avait le temps pour ça. Un autre monstre s'était dressé devant lui, son poids faisant trembler la terre, et Rivaug avait eu autre chose à faire que de s'apitoyer sur le sort de cette incapable. Il s'en moquait, de toute manière. Elle ne lui manquerait pas. Toujours à pépier, bravache et insupportable, à clamer haut et fort que rien ne l'arrêterait jamais.

Tout ça pour finir de cette manière. Comment avait-elle osé se laisser tuer ? Qu'était-il censé faire, à présent, seul contre l'Enfer ? Il avait vécu et vaincu jusque-là parce qu'ils étaient deux, parce qu'il y en avait toujours un pour assurer les arrières de l'autre. On aurait pu lui arracher un bras qu'il se serait senti moins vulnérable. Il l'aimait autant qu'il la haïssait, et cela avait toujours été réciproque. Dans une autre vie, il l'aurait probablement tuée de ses propres mains pour ne plus l'entendre jacasser, pour ne plus voir son insupportable face de rat. Mais dans cette vie-là, ils étaient aussi indissociables que la main et l'épée. Pourtant, cela n'aurait pas dû l'atteindre. Il n'avait jamais eu ni le temps ni le loisir de réfléchir. Il n'était ni un soldat ni un guerrier, il était une arme. Tout ce qui ne lui était pas strictement nécessaire pour apporter la mort s'était desséché et racorni en lui. Il avait abandonné les émotions et la convenance au bord du chemin, s'allégeant de ce fardeau qu'est la conscience humaine pour mieux devenir monstre. Donc ce qui lui brûlait les yeux et trempait ses joues en cet instant, cela ne pouvait pas être le chagrin. Ce n'était que de la colère, forcément que ça, car la colère, il l'avait gardée. Ce n'était pas la plus fidèle des amies, mais se révélait parfois utile pour rester en vie. La colère mangeait la fatigue et le désespoir, comme une réserve d'énergie supplémentaire qui l'empêchait de tomber à genoux même lorsqu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux semaines, même lorsque Isabeau l'avait abandonné, cédant au repos éternel comme la faible qu'elle était. Au fond, il n'aurait pas dû s'en étonner. Elle n'avait jamais été à son niveau. Elle ne risquait plus de l'être désormais.

Il ne pouvait pas dire depuis combien de temps il continuait ainsi, seul. Le temps faisait partie de toutes ces choses qui cessent d'exister sur le champ de bataille. Il ne pouvait pas voir le ciel, il ne voyait que les griffes, les crocs, les carapaces, le sang, les entrailles des Asarakams si titanesques qu'ils masquaient le soleil. Lui n'était qu'un insecte au milieu des géants, et c'était précisément ce qui le sauvait. A moins de rester immobile, impossible de le voir, encore plus de l'arrêter. Il n'était qu'un éclair bref dans le chaos, pourfendant tout sur son passage. Il ne s'agissait pas de viser des points vitaux. Il ne s'agissait pas de précision ou de maîtrise. Nulle place pour la technique, pour la stratégie encore moins. Il s'agissait de détruire. De trancher, lacérer, déchirer, arracher, tailler dans la chair et les écailles pour dégager le passage dans cet amas grouillant, cette mélasse immonde de corps inhumains se jetant les uns contre les autres jusqu'à l'anéantissement de l'un des deux camps, masse étouffante jaillissant de toutes parts, jusqu'à enfin apercevoir un carré de ciel ou d'air frais, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien qui vive et respire autour de lui. Il n'identifiait pas de cible, il ne tenait pas de comptes. Il tuait simplement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à tuer. Il n'y avait pas que des Asarakams, bien sûr, il y avait également les exaltés, supposés ses alliés. Et il les tranchait indifféremment des autres. Il les frappait avant d'être frappé, ces créatures pitoyables qui avaient depuis longtemps perdu le contrôle de leurs esprits. Elles n'étaient là que pour se jeter corps et âme dans la bataille, de la chair à canon aisément remplaçable, pas faites pour survivre plus de quelques heures. A chaque bataille, une nouvelle fournée arrivait tout droit de l'île au large d'ici, petit peloton de soldats anonymes qui relâchaient instantanément leur yoki pour devenir monstres et aller mourir contre l'ennemi comme les vagues qui se fracassent contre les rochers, inlassablement. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à en tirer. Rivaug avait connu des batailles où les Asarakams, venus en nombre insuffisant, avaient été terrassés sans avoir le temps de faire de dégâts significatifs dans son camp, et cela n'avait rien changé. Il avait dû abattre lui-même les exaltés qui, dépourvus de cible, s'en prenaient à leurs propres maîtres.

Mais cela n'arriverait certainement pas aujourd'hui. Nul n'avait le droit à l'erreur sur le champ de bataille, et lui encore moins que tous les autres maintenant qu'il était seul. Il s'était élancé contre un dragon de la taille d'une montagne, si haut que ses cornes déchiraient les nuages, qu'il avait dû se frayer un chemin en bondissant de tête en tête sur les exaltés les plus imposants pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Rien qui puisse lui tenir tête. A vrai dire, c'était même une bonne cible. Lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec lui, son cadavre massif s'effondrerait en écrasant une bonne partie des créatures encore en vie. Ça lui ferait moins de travail, alors autant commencer par là. Et alors qu'il était persuadé de le décapiter ainsi, les muscles de la mâchoire du monstre bloquèrent sa lame. Le yoki qu'il relâcha pour décupler sa force ne suffit pas à l'en dégager. C'était à ce moment-là qu'Isabeau devait arriver. C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle arrivait toujours.

Plus maintenant.

Terminé.

Il n'y avait rien de plus impitoyable que ces mâchoires. Il avait essayé de s'en dégager, pourtant, abandonnant momentanément sa claymore pour échapper aux crocs qui se resserraient. Il pouvait infliger des dommages sans arme, contrairement à beaucoup de ses semblables qui ne maîtrisaient pas suffisamment leur yoki pour tenter une semi-exaltation et se défendre à coups de griffes. Mais une dent avait transpercé sa jambe suffisamment profond pour l'empêcher de fuir, et lorsqu'il se résolut à la sacrifier, c'était déjà trop tard pour échapper à l'étau infernal. Sans jamais lâcher prise, il s'était débattu sans fin, libérant soixante-dix, quatre-vingt pourcents de yoki, ses bras se changeant en serres, des cornes délicates jaillissant de son crâne et de sa nuque. Dans l'urgence, il préférait renoncer à son humanité - déjà bien entamée de toute manière - plutôt que de passer de l'autre côté. En vain. Il était bien trop tard, il aurait dû en arriver là plus tôt, bien avant d'être à demi éventré par les mâchoires. Il y laissa la moitié de son corps, et ce qui restait de lui glissa hors de la gueule du dragon, tomba loin dans les tourbillons de griffes et de lames létales qui s'entrechoquaient plus bas. Il savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Il n'était plus qu'un morceau de viande sans défense, dépourvu de jambes pour fuir, de bras pour se battre. Il serait réduit en poussière avant même d'atteindre le sol. Il le savait, que cette bataille serait la dernière, il le savait sans vouloir l'admettre. Tout ça à cause d'Isabeau. Dix années pour devenir un dieu de la guerre, une seule maladresse de cette conne pour que tout s'arrête.

Juste avant que son esprit ne s'éteigne, il retint son yoki, le rappela pour retrouver forme humaine. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait cela. Pour qu'on le distingue des corps monstrueux, défigurés qui jonchaient la terre qu'il avait lui-même foulée ? Qu'on le différencie des exaltés éphémères qui s'éteignaient aussi vite qu'ils avaient brillé ? A quoi bon ? Les étoiles mouraient peut-être avant le soleil, mais tous finissaient au même endroit. Il ne laisserait pas de carcasse à honorer, peu importe qu'il l'ait mérité ou non.

Pourtant, plus tard, il se souvenait d'avoir été traîné hors de ce cauchemar. Par des soldats, mais humains ceux-là. Ceux qui constituaient autrefois l'essentiel des troupes, lui avait-on dit, et qui se chargeaient maintenant de guider les exaltés sur le chemin de la guerre comme des chasseurs traçant la piste pour leurs chiens. Ils l'avaient emmené, s'étaient efforcé de l'écarter des zones dévastées. Ils avaient rencontré de la résistance en chemin, semblait-il, car Rivaug avait entendu le fracas des épées tout près de lui quand bien même sa conscience s'évaporait au vent. Et jamais ils ne l'avaient abandonné. Ils avaient traîné ses morceaux - ses lambeaux, même - pendant des heures, comme des abrutis, croyant peut-être que cela servirait à quelque chose. Type défensif ou pas, il y avait des limites à ce que Rivaug pouvait régénérer. Il ne lui restait pas un membre intact, et il n'était même pas certain d'avoir toute sa tête - au sens propre du terme - car il n'y voyait que d'un œil. Au fond de lui, dans la minuscule parcelle qui n'était pas submergée par la terreur, la colère et la souffrance, il avait envie de rire. Un grand rire sardonique devant sa propre misère. Il s'en révéla physiquement incapable et, dans un effroyable éclat de lucidité, réalisa que sa gorge et tout son thorax étaient à vif, nus de peau et de chair. Seule sa colonne vertébrale retenait encore son morceau de visage restant à ses organes inférieurs, l'empêchant de se disloquer complètement. Et malgré cela, on ne l'abandonna pas avec les autres cadavres dans les fossés - ceux qui pourriraient là à jamais car on n'avait pas de temps à gaspiller pour leur offrir une sépulture.

Visiblement, personne n'avait suffisamment pitié de lui pour le laisser enfin mourir.


	2. II - Stigmates

**Titre : Foudre de guerre**

 **Auteur : Corporal Queen**

 **Disclaimer : l'univers à Yagi-sama, les OC à moi (les pauvres)**

 **Rating : M toujours ! **

**Note : Je. Suis. Tellement. Une. Chiasse. En. Biologie. Dès qu'il faut décrire un corps humain avec les termes corrects, je passe en mode recherche wikipédia. Anatomy level : piece of shit. JE CONFONDS OMOPLATE ET CLAVICULE. SYSTEMATIQUEMENT. *se pend* Bon, normalement y a pas de bourde dans ce chapitre, j'ai tout bien vérifié. Si malgré tout c'est le cas, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, et faut pas hésiter à me le dire, je ne mords pas.**

 **Vous allez recroiser des personnages et des noms connus, cette fois ^^ J'utilise essentiellement la vf de Glénat pour les prénoms, sauf rares exceptions. Pour le reste des termes, je garde yoma / yoki / exaltation.**

 **Thème : When we were strong, de Get Scared**

* * *

 **Chapitre II : Stigmates**

 _Another glass to fill the void and get me by  
Terrible company surrounding me  
They're keeping me alive_

 _Breathe in at an alarming pace  
The second-guessing's always keeping me awake_

 _I'm fighting voices_

* * *

Son réveil fut long et pénible. Il ne cessait d'osciller entre la lumière et l'inconscience, comme si son organisme n'était pas tout à fait certain d'être encore en état de vivre, hésitait, renonçait, réessayait. Un fourmillement atroce et constant le dévorait tout entier, signe que son corps commençait à se régénérer. Un type défensif tel que lui n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer particulièrement sur cette tâche. Son corps faisait l'essentiel du travail seul, à présent qu'il était plus ou moins tiré du sommeil. De brèves images de son état critique juste avant de sombrer lui revinrent, accompagnées de la nette surprise d'être encore en vie.

Ce fut cet état de fait qui l'aida à s'arracher aux abysses.

Comme un électrochoc dans ses veines, un réflexe de soldat. « Bouge. Si tu restes immobile plus longtemps, tu meurs. »

Combien de temps avait-il été inconscient ? Combien de temps perdu pour la régénération ? Si les plaies cicatrisaient, si les membres n'étaient pas rattachés ou recréés à temps, ce serait trop tard.

Il ouvrit enfin complètement ses paupières, encore collées par le sang, prêt à évaluer les dégâts.

Premier constat. Il était allongé sur une couchette sommaire dont il ne pourrait pas descendre. Il n'avait plus de jambes. Les moignons étaient enveloppés dans du linge blanc taché de rouge.

Second constat, lorsqu'il eut le réflexe de tendre le bras vers les blessures. Il n'avait plus de bras. Plus de bras droit, du moins. Le gauche était toujours là.

Les bandages le serraient beaucoup, beaucoup trop. La pièce autour de lui était vide, ses murs de pierre nue oppressants. Ce n'était pas une cellule, pourtant : il aurait pu aisément s'enfuir par la fenêtre ouverte s'il avait été en état de se lever. Ses draps étaient relativement propres quoique usés jusqu'à la corde. Pas trace d'affaires, de vêtements. Pas d'épée. On ne lui avait rien laissé, pas même de l'eau.

Lorsqu'il voulut s'asseoir, ou au moins se redresser, une douleur lancinante lui fracassa le crâne, depuis l'intérieur, comme une explosion, et il dut lutter contre la tentation de se rallonger tandis que son cerveau semblait prendre feu. Il aurait dû s'en occuper en priorité, peut-être, mais par instinct, ses membres lui paraissaient plus urgents, plus vitaux. Tant qu'il pouvait bouger, tout allait bien... n'est-ce pas ?

Frénétiquement, comme un animal, il se mit à déchiqueter les bandages de sa main gauche intacte - plus ou moins, il lui manquait annulaire et auriculaire - pour se libérer. Lorsque, enfin, il mit au jour la peau, ce fut pour découvrir que les plaies étaient déjà refermées. Son organisme ne pouvait pas recréer de la chair sans qu'il ne s'y focalise. Ainsi, durant son inconscience, la régénération avait fait le minimum vital pour stopper les hémorragies, le privant donc de la reconstitution complète à son réveil.

Temps d'hésitation. Un début de panique. Il aurait dû avoir une réaction logique - pas forcément intelligente, mais logique, une décision froide et rapide comme il était habitué à les prendre - mais ses pensées tournaient de travers, incohérentes, insaisissables, incompréhensibles. Il n'y avait que la douleur sous son crâne, sur tout le côté droit du visage, juste derrière l'œil, la douleur si glacée qu'elle en devait brûlante, ou l'inverse, il ne savait plus.

Un spasme le prit et, sans vraiment réfléchir, il libéra son yoki loin, très loin, sans chercher à se retenir. Les veines saillirent, et bientôt son bras gauche se recouvrit d'épaisses plaques de cuirasse écailleuse, pour se terminer en griffes interminables, tandis que ses trois membres disparus repoussaient spontanément - couverts de piques, d'arêtes tranchantes, griffus et monstrueux également, mais intacts. La transformation atteignit son visage en dernier lieu, et l'espace d'un instant la souffrance se dissipa tandis que les os de sa mâchoire s'élargissaient, s'étendaient pour former des pointes tranchantes ornant toute sa face jusqu'à remonter en crête sur sa nuque et en cornes à l'arrière du crâne.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un homme en noir entra, seul.

Bien que l'exaltation lui ait, étrangement, redonné une certaine lucidité, Rivaug ne le reconnut pas - ou, plutôt, le reconnut très bien tout en restant dans l'incapacité totale de le nommer ou de définir à quels genres de souvenirs cela renvoyait.

Dans son dos, ses os craquèrent brusquement, sans pour autant se rompre, se réarrangeant plutôt, et ses omoplates émergèrent hors de son corps pour former les embryons de ce qu'il identifia confusément comme une paire d'ailes. A la porte, l'homme se tendit, leva un bras de côté comme pour faire signe à quelqu'un de ne pas entrer, sans quitter la créature des yeux.

Rivaug quitta le lit, moitié tombant, moitié repoussant et écrasant le meuble contre le mur. Il n'avait pas énormément gagné en taille, juste assez pour que le mobilier devienne gênant, et pour que les bandages autour de ses épaules et de sa poitrine se distendent et tombent, emmenant avec eux une grande partie de ses entrailles qui se répandirent sur le sol. La majeure partie de son thorax ne s'était pas reformée non plus. Les côtes étaient toujours à nu, la colonne vertébrale seule rattachant les parties inférieures et supérieures de son corps.

Un long grondement bas s'échappa de sa gorge elle aussi à vif, faisant vibrer l'air, et de l'agitation se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la pièce. Raclements métalliques distincts d'épées lourdes que l'on dégaine. L'homme en noir recula de trois pas mais ne baissa pas le bras, toujours tendu en signe de cessez-le-feu. Le silence revint. Sous son épais masque de bandelettes noires, les expressions de l'humain étaient difficiles à distinguer, mais il semblait conserver une certaine assurance derrière sa tension évidente. Lentement, d'une voix étouffée et lointaine, il prit la parole pour la première fois :

\- Rivaug ? Tu peux m'entendre ? Tu es toujours là ?

Le nom lui revint alors, presque instantanément, comme une bulle d'air remontée à la surface. Ermita. Les phrases sonnèrent confuses à son oreille, en revanche, ce qu'il mit sur le compte de son état.

\- Reviens. Tout de suite.

L'ordre était bref, sans aigreur mais avec l'autorité que l'on ne conteste pas. Les souvenirs se remirent en place, peu à peu, avec une lenteur désespérante. Rivaug ne bougea pas, perdu entre une réponse qu'il ne parvenait pas à donner et les brûlures incessantes de son organisme qui continuait de se désagréger peu à peu. Il ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Outre sa faiblesse, son exaltation encore non achevée le faisait osciller péniblement entre quadrupède et bipède, le forçant à maintenir une posture très inconfortable, ses avant-bras supportant l'essentiel de son poids tandis que ses organes internes n'étaient plus que mélasse sous ses pattes. Sa gueule désormais allongée comme celle d'un animal exhalait un souffle rauque et irrégulier qui soulevait des odeurs de poussière, d'humidité et d'agonie à travers la pièce.

\- Dépêche-toi, pressa Ermita.

Ce faisant, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers l'extérieur, un bref éclat d'inquiétude passant dans son regard. Mais l'ouverture était trop étroite, et l'angle de vision pas suffisant pour que Rivaug puisse voir ce qui s'y passait. L'homme en noir le fixa avec insistance.

Rivaug n'obéit pas. Ce n'était pas exactement de la mauvaise volonté, ou une perte de contrôle. Il ne pouvait simplement pas s'arrêter là, pas dans cet état. Laissant son yoki aller au-delà des quatre-vingt pourcents, il focalisa son attention sur les chairs manquantes, jusqu'à ce que les lésions internes se résorbent, jusqu'à ce que les intestins se reforment, que la peau cuirassée repousse, que le tout s'assemble et forme de nouveau un torse intact. Mais son énergie atteignant le seuil des quatre-vingt-dix pourcents, il ne put empêcher ses ailes d'achever leur croissance et d'aller érafler le plafond, désormais trop grandes pour tenir à leur aise dans l'espace confiné. Son cou s'allongea. Ses membres inférieurs changèrent d'inclinaison, les articulations s'inversant, et lui permirent de se redresser, debout sur quatre pattes griffues. Dans la confusion, il avait du mal à estimer à quel stade il en était. Quatre-vingt-douze pourcents ? Quatre-vingt-quatorze ? Il était un peu tard - à présent, il emplissait plus de la moitié de l'espace, et sa tête frôlait le plafond, tandis que ses pattes arrières et sa queue continuaient de se développer -, mais il avait réussi. Les plaies s'étaient refermées. Le sang cessa de goutter.

Ermita avait fait trois pas en arrière, mais sembla comprendre la manœuvre. Et, alors que plus aucun retour en arrière ne semblait possible, Rivaug bloqua brusquement toute émanation de yoki, ramenant petit à petit le niveau d'énergie à son seuil le plus bas, faisant disparaître les cornes, la cuirasse, les écailles, les serres, les épines. Ses ailes se recroquevillèrent jusqu'à cesser d'exister. Sa peau redevint lisse et blanche, et les cheveux revinrent également. Enfin, son visage se remodela - laborieusement, cette fois, les os se fondant et se refondant, incertains, difformes, cherchant leur place. La moitié gauche se fixa en premier, intacte. La droite vacilla encore, entre monstre et humain, tandis que la douleur revenait à la charge avec la puissance d'un gong lui vrillant le cerveau, à point tel qu'il dut renoncer à se lever et rester à genoux.

Ermita eut un soupir de soulagement, apparemment satisfait, et se rapprocha. S'il avait eu le moindre doute il y a une seconde, il tira à présent une chaise jusqu'à lui et s'assit face à Rivaug, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Il avait pourtant attendu jusqu'à ce que le guerrier ait parfaitement recouvré forme humaine, jusqu'à ce que la plus petite écaille se soit volatilisée. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il n'aurait pas vécu si vieux en faisant primer la confiance sur la prudence.

Mais Rivaug ne le regardait plus. Il ne regardait plus rien, à vrai dire. Tout son champ de vision était devenu un brouillard opaque et flou. Instinctivement, il porta une main à son visage. Sentit une aspérité sous ses doigts. Vérifia plusieurs fois. Du menton jusqu'à la pommette, aucun problème. Au-delà, en revanche... La tempe s'affaissait, puis remontait en formant une bosse sur le haut du crâne, et ainsi de suite. Tout une partie du front et du cuir chevelu semblait comme grêlée tant les irrégularités étaient nombreuses, venant rompre la courbe du crâne. Il laissa son pouce redescendre au niveau de l'œil, essayant de jauger son état. Extérieurement, il semblait intact. Ni la paupière ni le globe oculaire ne présentait de défaut au toucher. Mais il ne lui répondait plus. Qu'il le tienne ouvert ou fermé, il n'y voyait plus de ce côté.

Durant tout cet examen silencieux, Ermita n'avait cessé de le fixer. Rivaug mit un temps infini à comprendre qu'il lui parlait et attendait une réponse.

\- Tu m'entends ?

Il entendait, oui, mais comme à l'autre bout d'un tunnel. Les sons se mélangeait, se perdaient, ne s'alignaient plus correctement. Chaque mot nécessitait un décryptage spécifique pour faire sens à ses oreilles, et assembler le tout en une phrase cohérente ne faisait qu'accroître la douleur tapie dans sa tête - visiblement bien décidée à y rester.

Quant à répondre, c'était pire. Ses mots semblaient plus brouillons encore que ceux d'Ermita. Impossible de les ordonner, de trouver les bons. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes interminables pour parvenir à émettre un simple « oui » mal articulé, à peine compréhensible.

Derrière son masque, Ermita était plus indéchiffrable que jamais. Finalement, il se leva, retourna un instant sur le seuil de la porte et congédia quelqu'un d'un signe de main :

\- C'est bon, il est stable. Rompez. Retournez au travail. Sauf toi, Demire.

Rivaug tourna la tête en leur direction par réflexe, juste à temps pour voir s'en aller à grands pas quinze... vingt soldats ? Peut-être plus. Et pas des humains. Des uniformes blancs et une immense épée dans le dos, les cheveux et les yeux pâles. Les informations ne se reliaient que difficilement entre elles. Était-il revenu à Staff ? À l'Organisation ? Le petit escadron disparut dans les ténèbres du couloir, mais la plupart des guerriers – des _guerrières_ , essentiellement – ne purent s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la pièce. La peur se lisait sur leurs visages à tous. Aucun ne lui était familier. Quelques uns croisèrent son regard et se détournèrent aussitôt en sursautant.

Ermita vint se rasseoir, sembla hésiter. Il avait beau avoir vu toutes sortes de choses en tant que membre de l'Organisation, il ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage partiellement défiguré. Il finit par reprendre la parole, précautionneusement :

\- Lorsque tu es parti pour le continent, j'étais persuadé que je te voyais pour la dernière fois.

Pas de réaction notable.

\- Ils t'ont ramené ici il y a trois jours, expliqua-t-il. Personne n'était certain que tu te réveillerais, mais je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas voulu rentrer en annonçant ta disparition en plus de celle d'Isabeau. Ils ont préféré rapporter ce qu'ils pouvaient. La bataille a tourné à la catastrophe après votre chute. Ils ont rappelé les troupes.

Beaucoup trop de mots. Un prénom, aussi, qu'il ne réussissait plus à associer à un visage. Il le laissa s'enfuir au loin, avec tout ce qu'il ne comprenait plus, pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait retenu.

\- ... Fini ? réussit-il à demander.

Ermita secoua la tête.

\- Pas vraiment. Ils vont probablement arranger des accords temporaires. Les dommages sont importants dans les deux camps, même si nous avons perdu l'avantage au dernier moment. Ils n'ont vraisemblablement plus de quoi poursuivre le conflit, eux non plus. Rimuto est parti hier matin sur le continent, pour participer aux négociations.

Rivaug mit trop longtemps à déchiffrer les informations, et l'homme en noir continua sans lui laisser le répit nécessaire. Il perdit le fil quelques minutes, et ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'il prit conscience du brusque silence. Ermita semblait s'être interrompu au beau milieu d'une phrase.

Commençant visiblement à appréhender le problème, il interrogea :

\- Rivaug ? Tu comprends tout ce que je dis ?

Il attendit suffisamment, cette fois, mais Rivaug ne réussit à émettre qu'un grognement en réponse.

Ermita plissa des yeux, puis, tapotant son propre crâne du doigt, conclut :

\- On dirait que ce n'est pas aussi simple à régénérer qu'un bras ou une jambe... Et je crains que tu ne puisses pas faire mieux.

Rivaug hocha péniblement de la tête, parvenu au même constat. L'angoisse lui tordait les entrailles à présent qu'il mesurait peu à peu les conséquences.

\- Ça va aller ?

Pas de réponse.

Ermita s'agita, croisant les bras, se levant, se rasseyant, visiblement préoccupé.

\- Il faut que je sache très rapidement si nous pouvons compter sur toi. La situation ici est... délicate. Beaucoup se sont opposés à ton retour. Rimuto lui-même jugeait préférable de t'éliminer avant que tu ne récupères.

Il marqua une pause pour le laisser intégrer, puis développa :

\- Que tu sois capable de te contrôler ou non n'avait aucune importance sur le continent. Ici, c'est différent. On ne peut pas se permettre un troisième Abyssal, pas maintenant.

Devant sa perplexité, Ermita se souvint qu'il devait expliquer :

\- Abyssal. C'est le terme générique que Daë a choisi pour qualifier les anciens numéro 1 désormais exaltés.

Nouvel arrêt, pour le laisser faire la déduction lui-même.

\- Alors... commença Rivaug à grand peine.

Ermita acquiesça.

\- Oui. C'est arrivé. Deux ans après ton départ, Isley s'est exalté. Ici, en plein cœur de Staff. Les dégâts ont été... considérables. L'année suivante, Riful a fait de même - suivie des deux numéros inférieurs de l'époque, Rigald et Duff.

Les noms ne lui disaient rien. Il les prononça un par un, se demandant si cela lui rappellerait quelque chose. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas d'Isley ?

Ermita semblait perplexe.

\- Tu n'as pas connu les trois autres, ils étaient trop jeunes, mais Isley... Vous avez été intégrés ensemble. Vous étiez de la même génération, et il a pris le numéro 1 à ton départ.

Rivaug hocha de la tête pour qu'il poursuive, mais aucun souvenir ne lui était revenu.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ta présence ici les inquiétait. Orsay et moi avons parlé en ta faveur, car je n'étais pas inquiet. Je t'ai déjà vu revenir de loin. Ça a toujours été ta spécialité, après tout. Mais ça n'a pas suffi à tous les convaincre. Après des années sur le continent sans avoir besoin de faire preuve de retenue... J'imagine que c'était légitime de leur part. Un nouvel « accident Isley » aurait été regrettable.

De nouveau, Rivaug fit un signe de menton pour faire croire qu'il suivait plus ou moins, ce qui ressemblait fort à un mensonge. Très loin dans son crâne demeurait la sensation ténue qu'il se jouait quelque chose d'important en ce moment même, mais tout lui échappait. Il essayait de profiter de chaque pause dans le discours pour remettre les informations en ordre, mais cela lui demandait des efforts considérables de faire tenir les éléments en place, comme si chaque nouvel acquis remplaçait le précédent, lui faisant perdre le point de départ de la conversation. Il avait retenu deux choses : il était revenu sur l'île, et Ermita s'inquiétait. Le reste n'était qu'un bruit de fond chuintant dans ses oreilles. Ce qui le préoccupait était de savoir ce qu'on ferait de lui désormais.

Il prit le temps d'ordonner ses mots pour poser une question - coupant ainsi la parole à son interlocuteur sans même s'en apercevoir :

\- Et moi ?

Interrompu, Ermita fronça des sourcils, moitié contrarié moitié cherchant où Rivaug voulait en venir. Puis, comprenant :

\- Tu ne retournes pas sur le continent.

Le voyant plisser les yeux de colère, il resta sur ses positions :

\- J'étais certain que ça ne te plairait pas. Mais on ne te laisse pas le choix. Comprends bien que cela ne servirait à rien, dans l'état actuel des choses. C'est ici que tu seras utile désormais.

Sur ces mots, il se leva.

\- Repose-toi. Demain je t'expliquerai plus en détail la situation, et je te présenterai une camarade.

Rivaug resta seul avec l'impression vague que les ennuis allaient commencer, et une migraine impossible à effacer.

* * *

Revenu dans le couloir, Ermita referma soigneusement la porte. Immédiatement, son regard tomba sur la soldate aux yeux d'argent assise contre le mur. Conformément à ses instructions, elle avait patienté là, mais aurait visiblement donné cher pour être ailleurs. Même dans la semi-pénombre qui régnait, on voyait qu'elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Les mains contre ses tempes, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, son souffle paniqué emplissait tout l'espace.

\- Lève-toi, demanda doucement Ermita.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas une attitude très digne de la numéro 9, approuva Louvre, surgissant de l'ombre.

Reconnaissant son responsable, la guerrière releva la tête, comme prise en faute, et se mit lentement debout, encore peu assurée. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre des deux hommes, puis revint sur la porte close, et elle finit par gémir à voix basse :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ermita eut l'air embarrassé, comme s'il cherchait la définition adéquate. Amusé, Louvre répondit le premier :

\- Un très vieux camarade, tout simplement. Vous serez bons amis très bientôt, ne t'en fais pas.

Son expression terrifiée ne l'avait pas quittée, et elle insista :

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Il... Il a failli... Et puis plus rien... Ce n'est pas possible…

\- Eh bien, rit Louvre, voilà pourquoi je préfère être humain. On dirait que percevoir le yoki - et particulièrement avec autant de précision que toi - peut causer quelques frayeurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a pas vraiment de réponse à ta question. Ton talent est de lire les énergies mieux que quiconque ; voilà le sien. C'est tout. Tu n'as pas besoin d'informations supplémentaires.

Le visage de la soldate se referma quelque peu, sans que la crainte ne disparaisse de son regard.

\- Ne quitte pas l'Organisation jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ajouta finalement Ermita.

Se désintéressant d'elle, les deux hommes en noir s'engagèrent dans un couloir adjacent, la laissant derrière eux. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus à portée d'oreille, Louvre reprit :

\- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- Mitigées. Il est mal en point, plus que je ne le pensais. Je l'ai à peine reconnu. Mais il obéira.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Je retournerai le voir demain, avec Demire. Et s'il est en état, ils pourront commencer.

\- Il n'a pas parlé du continent ? voulut savoir Louvre. De la dernière bataille ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ?

Louvre sourit pour lui-même, rajusta son chapeau.

\- Rien. Rien du tout.

* * *

 **...DUNDUNDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN. XD Pardon, il fallait qu'au moins une fois dans ma vie je termine sur un gros sous-entendu / indice / cliffhanger pas discret comme ça, et sur l'univers de Claymore, avec le personnage de Louvre, c'est tellement parfait XD Life achievement.**

 **Sérieusement, combien de fois il a fait ça dans le manga, déjà ? Le petit coup du sourire de fourbe et hmmmm je remets mon chapeau/je remonte mes lunettes, hahaha, et hop page noire, see you next scan. Il est tellement garanti ce perso XD Ahlàlà.**


End file.
